


Closer

by synystermoxley



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Light Masochism, M/M, Pain Kink, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synystermoxley/pseuds/synystermoxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard for Chris to keep his hands to himself when he's with Eddie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Chris can't wait any longer. As soon as Eddie closes the door, he’s on him. The sight of Eddie's lip, swollen and red and bloody at the edges, has taunted him for far too long. He presses Eddie against the door and Eddie stays, blinks confusedly at him, but stays and Chris can finally focus his whole attention on Edde's lip.

It's gorgeous. Shiny with spit and swollen full. Chris wants to lick it. He wants to  _bite_  it.

He noses along Eddie's jaw, presses their hips together so that Eddie can feel how hard he is.

Eddie moans.

It's too hot in this room – Eddie's hotel room – and they are both wearing too many clothes, so Chris chucks his coat and jacket off halfheartedly, all of his attention focused on Eddie. Eddie's hands are in his hair, cradling his face, and Chris can't stop touching Eddie.

“Chris,” Eddie gasps out. The hand he has buried in Chris’ hair tightens its hold. “Fuck.”

Chris loves it when Eddie is rendered speechless by arousal, flushed and shaky and unable to form a clear thought. He especially loves it when it happens this easily.

Eddie is still in his dress shirt, pants and shoes, and Eddie even has the little toque Chris gave him a few months ago still on and they are already grinding against each other.  


Chris grabs Eddie by his waist and pulls him away from the door and Eddie stumbles, follows Chris where he leads him.

They kiss, hot and fast, and Eddie's lip is fat against Chris' mouth. He licks over it, over the skin glue used to close the wound, until Eddie whines. Chris licks into his mouth, groans against the metallic taste.  


The kiss is brutal and Eddie is clearly just holding onto him for the ride, overwhelmed by it all. It got to hurt, and the thought makes Chris’ dick jerk in his pants.

Chris bites him. Right where Eddie is hurt. Eddie shudders, tenses and then he goes boneless against Chris.

“Fuck,” Eddie manages to get out, his eyes unfocused. His fucking bambi eyes. Blinking slowly at Chris, huge and blown wide and so fucking – Chris doesn't even know. But they are lethal. And then Eddie licks over his lip. He looks dazed.

And Chris is only human. So he kisses Eddie again, harder. Pulls him in till they are pressed flush together. There are way too many clothes between them.

Chris finally manages to push Eddie and his mouth away and Eddie trips but remains upright. His mouth is even redder and shinier now. Fuck. Chris takes a step back, lets his eyes wander over Eddie's body.  _Fuck_. He wants him. He wants to  _wreck_  him.

Eddie stares at him. He lifts one of his hands to his face, follows the contours of his lip with his finger.

“Fuck,” Chris breathes out. “C'mon _Cheri_ , get undressed, yeah?”

Eddie nods. His hands slowly work on the buttons of his shirt, one after the other till more of his skin becomes visible, smooth and flushed all over. He gets to his pants, and it's still slow work, his head lowered and he looks at Chris through his lashes.

Chris has to swallow. There are bruises scattered over Eddie’s body and Chris wants to press into each and every one of them, wants to see Eddie lose all control. Wants to hear him beg for more.

(And Eddie still has his fucking toque on. Chris seriously can't with him sometimes.)

Chris comes back to himself, decides it's the best idea to undress himself too. He watches Eddie finally taking his fucking hat off, then shimmy out of his trousers, shaking his ass a bit this way and that. Eddie is  _hard_  in his boxer briefs, Chris notices, and  _leaking_. The dark grey fabric even darker with precum and straining against his bulge. Chris has to palm his own dick to relieve some of the tension.

“Chris..,” Eddie whispers, his hand grazing lightly over his dick. His head thrown back and his eyelashes flutter. Eddie is so careful with himself - just a teasing hint of what he really wants. What Chris really wants to do to him, for him.

“Yeah _Cheri_ , tell me what you want,” Chris says, his voice rough already.

Eddie moans at that, his hips aching forwards into nothing. He looks at Chris with wide eyes, pupils blown and the fingers of one hand still trailing over his busted lip. He looks wanton. Needy. He looks gorgeous.

“Hurt me,” he says and Chris has to squeeze at his dick, trying to calm himself down.  _Fuck_. His tongue’s too dry and heavy in his mouth but he still licks his lips, feeling shaky.

“Okay. C’me here.”

Eddie stumbles to him, like he’s on strings, and he falls to his knees before Chris. Just like that he’s mouthing at Chris’ dick - still clad in underwear - getting the fabric all wet and hot. His fingers are splayed on Chris’ thighs. He moans when Chris’ pushes his hips forward, fucking into Eddie’s mouth.

“Feels so good, Ed. You want it, yeah? Want more?” And Eddie is whining in answer, he’s probably leaving bruises on Chris; skin, he digs in so hard.

Chris cards his fingers through Eddie’s hair, a tender caress, while his other hand moves to the waistband of his briefs, he pulls them down just enough to free his dick and his balls. He hears Eddie moan at that - sees and  _feels_  him taking a greedy breath of air - and Chris grins as he grabs Eddie’s hair and presses his face to his groin.

Eddie takes it so fucking good, choking himself on Chris’ dick and still trying to get more. But Chris wouldn’t have it any other way, his fingers an unforgiving force at Eddie’s nape, his hips fucking forward into Eddie’s mouth.

“Fuck, Eddie, so good. Your  _mouth_ ,” Chris forces out, can’t look down now or he would cum and he can’t cum yet. “I bet it hurts, yeah? Your fat lip, spread wide for my cock.”

One of Eddie’s hands leaves his thigh, probably to palm himself, and Chris kicks him lightly. “None of that. You gotta wait.”

Eddie’s answer is a whine that seems to come from the back of his throat, where Chris’ is lodged and the noise vibrates through his dick.

Jesus Christ.

He loves Eddie. He  _loves_  Eddie like this, so confident, so beautiful on his knees for Chris. So obedient when he wants to be.

“Such a good slut, _Cheri_ ,” he whispers to the ceiling. Eddie only moans more and swallows around Chris’ dick and it takes everything Chris has not to come then and there.

Finally, Chris has to take a step back. It’s killing him because he needs to come so bad, but it’s worth it to see Eddie almost faceplanting into the carpet, so far gone already. Eddie looks up at Chris, his tongue out to lick over his lips - busted and fat and shiny - as he lazily moves to stroke over his dick. He’s smirking, even as he whimpers, and Chris wants him so much. He wants to knock him flat on the ground, bite at his bruises till Eddie’s hoarse from moaning, he wants to jack him off, tight and rough and-

Eddie looks so good like this though. It reminds Chris of something.

“Stay there,” Chris tells him as he steps out of his briefs and stumbles for his pants, looking for his phone. He finds it and with shaking hands goes into picture mode.

Eddie is still kneeling on the floor, his head bowed, dick straining to get free.

Chris takes a picture. The fake shutter of the phone gets Eddie’s attention, he looks up and blushes. He licks his lips for the camera, looking at Chris from below his lashes.

“Looking good, Eddie,” Chris says. It’s impossible to tear his eyes away from Eddie. “Spread your legs for me, yeah, just like that. Show me what you want.”

Eddie’s flushed all over, from both embarrassment and arousal. His knees are spread apart and he runs one of his hands down his chest and over his abs, and further down till he has his hand on his dick, the fabric of his boxer briefs keeping his movement restricted.

Chris steps closer until he can touch Eddie’s face, his thumb trailing along Eddie’s lower lip and into his mouth. Eddie shudders and wraps his tongue around it, getting it wet, and then he sucks. His eyes are on Chris the whole time.

Chris takes deep breaths as he takes more pictures. Eddie’s eyes seem so big, dark and pleading. He presses Eddie’s tongue down with his thumb, opening his mouth wider. Chris; dick jumps at the sight.

“Fuck,” Chris whispers. “Look at you, Eddie, fuck-”

Eddie’s hand - the one on his dick - moves lower, and Chris knows that he’s skimming along his rim and Chris feels hot all over, can’t breathe for a moment. He watches almost helplessly, seeing the different emotions play out on Eddie’s face. Chris can see the moment when Eddie pushes the tip of his finger inside himself and it’s so fucking hot.

He takes a centering breath, partly to steel himself, and then slaps Eddie’s cheek. Once, twice, thrice. Not hard hits, barely there and gone again, but they are loud and the effect they have on Eddie-

He’s looking at Chris, looking like he just took a hit of the good stuff. Wanting it. Gagging for it, really. How could Chris refuse? He takes another picture, trying to capture everything: Eddie’s spread thighs, the hand he has on himself, his blown pupils, and the dumbstruck expression on his face. How much Eddie gets off on this.

Chris mindlessly tosses his phone in the direction of his clothes, doesn’t really care about it, only cares about Eddie and his- Fuck. His  _everything_.

“Get on the bed,” he says, commandingly and Eddie goes without hesitation.

Chris takes a moment just to breathe, just to get himself back under control.

This is not a new thing, them doing this. Him doing this for Eddie because Eddie wants it, because Eddie loves it. Chris never really thought about all this, before. But now-  _He_  loves it, too. Gets off on it so hard.  


Now his thoughts are filled with all the things he could do to Eddie, the things he wants to do to him.

He turns towards the bed and just watches Eddie for a bit. He’s naked, except for his boxer briefs. Lying on his side, facing Chris, in that fucking ‘draw me like one of your French girls’-pose.

Chris doesn’t even try to fight his fond smile down, and Eddie’s answering one is slow, but brilliant.

Chris steps closer to the bed and crouches next to it, so that he can trail his fingertips over Eddie’s skin. He follows the line of Eddie’s ribcage to his hipbone and finally dips underneath his waistband. Eddie’s stomach flutters.

“You have a plan here, or-” Eddie starts, but Chris shushes him. Eddie isn’t running the show this time. He tips Eddie over and manhandles him till Eddie is where Chris wants him, at the center of the bed, on his back, legs slightly bend at the knees and spread open.

Chris grins up at Eddie, runs his hands over the flat of Eddie’s abdomen and lower, slowly removing his underwear as he goes. Finally tossing it behind himself, heedless of the mess. Chris gets himself up on the bed and between Eddie’s legs, spreads them wider, bends them, till Eddie’s feet are flat on the mattress, till Eddie lays open for Chris’ gaze.

And what a sight it is. Eddie’s thighs are gorgeous, leading towards his dick, flushed and full, nestled in his pubic arch, seemingly achingly hard. And down to his spread glutes, and his barely visible hole. Eddie is  _beautiful_  and Chris drinks him in.

After a while of just staring, not touching, Eddie grows restless. He has his eyes closed, still flushed all over, and his dick jerks and leaks precum, just from this. Just from being watched.

“So pretty, Eddie,” Chris says and watches enthralled. Eddie’s hole spasms. Eddie moans and trashes his head around.

“Papi, fuck, do someth-”

Chris interrupts him by pressing into one of the bruises on Eddie’s thigh. It’s red and blue and big, from where he hit him last time.

Eddie groans and his dick jerks again.

Chris does it again, harder. He moves to other bruises, pressing into them harshly, then moves on to pinching the skin that isn’t bruised. He can see tears leaking from Eddie’s eyes and he has to swallow.

The sight is hot now, not like back in the days. - The first time Chris made Eddie cry during this, Chris panicked. They had talked about it and everything, but it had freaked him out so much. The thought of hurting Eddie had still been so foreign in his head.

He leans in, breathes over the head of Eddie’s dick, where he is so wet, where a puddle of precum has formed.  


Eddie jerks up, like he’s trying to make contact and Chris chuckles lightly and Eddie moans deeply.

That’s another thing. Eddie loves being watched, but more so being watched and laughed at. It’s the mixture of vulnerability and humiliation that really works for Eddie. And it’s so hot.

“Doing so good _, Cheri_ ,” Chris whispers and pinches the soft skin at the root of Eddie’s dick. “So pretty.”

Eddie’s swearing, mixing “fuck”s and “shit”s with “Dios”s and “Joder”s and other curses. Chris mentally fistbumps anytime he gets Eddie to fall back into spanish.

Chris runs his fingertips through the pool of precum and rubs it into Eddie’s skin until Eddie manages to calm himself down again. Then he leans forward and bites the skin he just pinched.

Eddie whines, a loud noise, before he muffles it with his forearm, biting down on it. It’s probably for the best, being in a hotel room surrounded by their coworkers and all. Chris has a fleeting wish for more privacy, but- Well, the fact that their coworkers could potentially hear them adds even more for Eddie.

Chris worms his hands under Eddie, grabs his ass with both hands - really digs his fingers in - and lifts him up a bit.

“Your  _ass_ ,” he mutters appreciatively, because even though it’s often stated, it still remains a fact: Eddie’s ass is gorgeous.

“Yeah, whatcha gonna do about it, Papi?” Eddie asks, sounding breathless, and Chris would bet the fucker’s smirking, but he’s too busy to check.

He spreads Eddie’s cheeks further apart, laying his hole free. Above him, Eddie moans.

“So pretty,” Chris says softly. He blindly gestures and Eddie - perceptive as ever - hands one of his pillows down. Chris places it under Eddie’s ass, running his other hand over the soft skin of Eddie’s inner-thigh. He leans in and kisses where his fingers were, kisses up to where thigh meets ass and finally kisses the skin behind Eddie’s balls.

He licks then, small circles with the tip of his tongue from the balls down to the rim and up again, then around the rim in tight circles until Eddie is bucking his hips and moaning constantly.

He waits, uses his hands to spread Eddie’s cheeks further, his thumbs digging into the thick meat, his tongue just flirting with where Eddie wants him the most.

Until-

“Chris, hur-  _apresurate!_ ”

-close enough.

Without further ado he licks right into Eddie, getting him all wet and messed up. Just in and in and in. And Eddie makes this high pitched keening sound that goes straight to Chris’ dick.

Eddie’s begging now, all Spanish and desperate and Chris loves it.

He keeps Eddie’s ass spread open with one hand. Eddie has one of his legs resting on Chris’ shoulder and he still manages to press his hips forward, seeking more and faster.

Chris shifts his weight to his elbows, licks one of his fingers, and starts teasing the rim, slightly scratching over the hole, grinning as Eddie’s shudders. He presses the digit in and opens Eddie up, licking around the finger till Eddie’s dripping from it. Then he presses a second finger in, a tighter fit, but Eddie takes it so well. Eddie’s holding himself still, muffling his noises in the crook of his arm and Chris wants to hear him cry out from it (as inconvenient as it is).

Chris scissors his fingers, licks in between them, spreads them wider until Eddie starts trashing again.

He loves eating Eddie out. Chris loves doing it slow until Eddie is crying from frustration and need; he loves doing it fast until Eddie is overwhelmed and out of it; he loves having Eddie restrained for it, just taking. He loves how receptive Eddie is, how into everything Chris gives him.

He’s about to push a third finger in, when Eddie grabs his hair, all urgency.

“ _C-carino_ ,  _Papi_ , I’m gonna, I’m-”

Chris leans back, looks up to see Eddie’s face - flushed red and his lip’s bleeding again from where Eddie bit it - and grins.

“Go for it, honey,” he whispers and then bites into Eddie’s thigh and pushes a third finger in at the same time.

Eddie whines, grabs for the bedspread with one hand, the other holding onto the headboard for dear life. Chris crooks his fingers  _just so_  and Eddie’s gone.

His spurts everywhere, coming untouched and Chris’ dick  _aches_ , he needs to come so bad.

“Fuck,” he mutters and slowly extracts his fingers. He robs up on the bed, lying half on top of Eddie, brushing his fingers through Eddie’s hair and kisses his cheek. “ _Cheri_ , you did so good.”

Eddie isn’t all back, he’s still twitching with aftershocks and Chris doesn’t care. He licks into Eddie’s slack mouth and kisses him. His hands are on Eddie’s face, in Eddie’s hair, moving him into the kiss and Chris loves this so much, just taking from Eddie, knowing that he loves it too.

He kisses Eddie for a long time. Long enough for Eddie to resurface somewhat, enough for him to get his hands on Chris’ back, holding onto him, enough for him to kiss back. Chris rubs his dick against Eddie’s skin, but it’s not enough. He wants so much more.

“You have lube?” he asks after he manages to break away.  _Fuck_ , Eddie still looks dazed.

Eddie nods slowly, extracts himself from Chris enough to rummage in his nightstand and finally hands Chris the tube.

“How-” Eddie has to cough, his voice is so rough. “How do you want me?”

Benoit’s mouth is dry, but he still leans in to kiss Eddie again. And then again, because Eddie is all pliant and soft and Chris is addicted. He finally leans back, breathless and so hard, and manhandles Eddie to lie on his front, hips elevated by the pillow. He strokes over the plane of Eddie’s back, marveling at the goosebumps that follow his touch. He squirts a small amount of lube down Eddie’s crack, he sees Eddie shiver from the cold wetness as it drips down to his hole.

Chris uses one finger again, smearing the lube around the rim and then presses inside. Eddie shudders from the feeling, oversensitive and still so into it.

Without waiting anymore Chris uses two fingers and then three easily, the fourth is a tighter fit and Eddie doesn’t seem to know whether to shy away or to fuck back onto the sensation. Chris spreads the rim wide, listening to the shocked noises that come out of Eddie’s mouth, and for a bit he just watches, mesmerized. But soon his dick makes itself known again and he can’t wait anymore, doesn’t want to wait.

He spreads Eddie’s legs and gets between them. He jacks his dick one-, two-times getting himself wet with the lube and his own precum. And finally, finally he sinks himself into Eddie.

“Fuck, fuck, you’re so-”

Eddie gasps, his hands clenching in the bedspread, but Chris is too focused on how he feels. It’s a rush of heat and a tight squeeze and Chris has to close his eyes, take deep breaths because it’s so good.

“You’re so good, _Cheri_ , so good for me-”

He gets into a rhythm, slow and deep, one of his hands on Eddie’s hip - fingers digging in - and the other on Eddie’s shoulder.

“C’mon Eddie, fuck yourself on me, I know you want to. I know you can’t get enough. You love getting fucked so much. Always so empty without a cock to fill you up, aren’t you? Yeah, just like that,” he doesn’t even know what’s coming out of his mouth anymore, but it seems to be doing something for Eddie, because he moans and his hips move to meet Eddie’s thrusts. “Such a good little slut, Eddie. Yeah, take it, take what you want-”

But he can’t keep the slow rhythm for long, he’s drenched in sweat and he wants to come so badly. His hips are thrusting forward, fucking fast and hard into Eddie, fucking the breath out of him. Eddie’s making these noises, face stuffed into the pillow and it’s killing Chris. Eddie sounds out of it, pained little whimpers and needy whines.

Chris thrusts forward, panting harshly, just fucking in and  _in_  until he comes, feeling as if he’d just been shot.

He collapses on Eddie’s back, trying to gather his breath, to clear his vision.

“Fuck,” he whispers.

Eddie makes an agreeing noise from underneath him while bucking his hips, trying to dislodge Chris.

Chris takes the - very subtle - hint and rolls himself off Eddie’s back, groaning and stretching as he goes. Almost instantly, Eddie rolls over and wraps himself around Chris, not unlike a giant octopus.

They are silent for a while, just catching their breaths and being close.

“Good for you?” Chris asks then, his face mashed into Eddie’s chest. Eddie’s fingers are drawing lazy figures on his back. It’s nice.

“Yeah, perfect, Papi,” Eddie says and Chris knows that Eddie’s trying to swallow the ‘thank you’ he wants to add. It took a while for Chris to get it through Eddie’s head that he doesn’t have to thank Chris for sex. “You did so good,” Eddie says instead, running his fingers through Chris’ sweaty hair. (Back when everything was so new, and especially after his freak out, Chris needed a lot of reassurance from Eddie, that what he did to Eddie was really okay, that Eddie was really okay, but geez, Chris’  _fine_  now. He doesn’t need to be worried anymore.)

Chris extracts himself after a while to stand up. They need a washcloth (actually, they both need a shower) and something to drink, so he goes and gets that. After they are somewhat rehydrated and clean(ish), and he has taken a look at Eddie’s split lip to make sure it hasn’t completely re-opened, he snuggles close to Eddie again, this time with his phone in hand.

“You wanna see?” he asks, all innocently, as if he doesn’t know the answer already.

Eddie hides his face in the crook of his arm, but Chris knows him better than that. Eddie definitely wants to see, and he’s going to like what he sees.

He thumbs through the pictures he’d taken. And it’s- Chris has  _seen_  Eddie then, obviously, but still- It’s- Eddie’s so fucking hot, looking so desperate and needy and still so confident. Chris’s breath catches. He’s so focused on the pictures, that he isn’t even paying attention to Eddie. Until Eddie makes a noise, punched out and-

Eddie grabs for the phone, angling it more towards himself and Chris sees how flushed he is again.

Eddie doesn’t say a thing, but he gasps softly as he stares at one picture of himself (on his knees, Benoit’s thumb in his mouth, looking through his lashes).

“Delete them,” Eddie says after he stared at all of them intently.  _Longingly_.

Chris nods and does so, wrapping a comforting arm around Eddie’s shoulders. “In the summer, we could make a video. Out at your house maybe,” he says, keeping his tone light, not even looking at Eddie. But he can feel Eddie tensing and he can hear him releasing a shuddering breath.

“Fuck, Chris. That- Yes.”

Chris smiles and kisses Eddie’s temple. “Anything you want.”


End file.
